Fanfic Saint Seiya Special Ramadhan: Sahurnya Goldies
by istar fantasy
Summary: Kalau para Goldies mau makan sahur... kaya gimana ya...? Kejadian apa saja yang bakalan mereka alami...?
1. Chapter 1

…

Hallo semua…! Assalamualaikum…!

Ini Fic SS special yang ku buat tuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan dengan menampilkan para Chara Goldies abad 18…

Pertanyaan yang pertama muncul: "Emang mereka pada puasa…?"

"Yah… anggap aja gitu…! Kan disini aku yang nentuin ceritanya…!"

Tapi berhubung temanya Ramadhan… disini ada beberapa yang aku ubah juga

misalnya sebutan 12 kuil bakalan diganti jadi 12 istana

tujuannya supaya gak begitu aneh…

…

Seperti diFic sebelumnya Saint Taurus bakalan dipanggil Rasgado aja…

kalo ada nama Gold Saint yang gak begitu dikenal tiba-tiba disebut kemungkinan itu dari soalnya disini mereka sempet muncul juga.

…

Semoga gak terlalu ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur.


	2. Chapter 1 Bangun

**SAHURNYA GOLDIES**

…

**chapter 1. Bangun**

…

Dibulan mulia ini semua menyambut dengan penuh suka cita dan semangat luar biasa….

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 02:00 dinihari…

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua mereka menjalankan ibadah puasa.

Sauuurrrrr…..sauuuuuurrrrr….!

Gema suara bersahutan dengan music dari kentongan yang dipukul-pukulkan memeriahkan semarak malam ini tuk membangunkan semua orang yang kan melaksanakan makan sahur.

Sahuuuurrr…. Sahuuuurrrr…..!

Teriak Regulus dengan ceria dan penuh semangat dari barisan paling depan sambil pukul kentongan kecilnya, berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya yang tampak ngantuk berat hingga beberapa kali menguap.

Dibekalangnya Regulus itu tidak lain ada Kardia dan Degel yang tengah sibuk menggotong Asmita yang duduk bersila sambil memukul beduk berukuran sedang disebuah tandu sederhana.

"Mit… Mit…!" Panggil Kardia pada orang yang sedang digotongnya. "Amit-amit…!" Panggilannya semakin keras.

"Kenapa jadi amit-amit…?" Tanya Degel melongok dari belakang.

"Dah gak kuat ni…!" Keluh Saint Scorpio itu banjir keringat.

"Tenang tinggal tujuh blok lagi koq…!" Kata Regulus sambil jingkrak kesana kemari dengan kentongan kecilnya.

Sebenarnya Kardia ingin sekali marah kalo bisa sambil ngamuk tapi karena takut bikin masalah dan dia malu sama Degel yang tenang-tenang saja dibelakang, akhirnya dia berusaha tuk menenangkan diri.

…

"Blok selanjutnya… yuk siap-siap teriak…!"

Regulus yang berjalan paling depan memberi aba-aba.

Sahuuurrr…. Sahuuuurrrrrr….

Teriak mereka secara serempak dan berirama.

"Mita pukul beduknya…!" Kata Degel menengadah keatas tandu yang digotongnya.

"Iya… biar kita keberatan sama berat badan lo… paling gak lo ngerjain tugas dengan benar…!" Kata Kardia yang ngerocos akibat beban yang harus dipikulnya saat ini.

Tapi Asmita tak kunjung menggubrisnya dan tak sebuah suarapun terdengar dari atas tandu.

"Mit… lo ketiduran ya…?"

Tanya Degel yang saling melirik dengan temannya yang ada didepan dan memutuskan tuk menurunkan tandu yang mereka bawa yang hanya ditumpangi oleh sebuah beduk saja.

"Loh… Asmita kemana…?"

…

Hilangnya Saint Virgo membuat mereka dengan sigap segera mengeluarkan Senjata para Saint yakni Sainter (?) dari saku masing-masing. Bahkan Regulus sempat mempraktekkan senternya bagai mengeluarkan sebuah senjata light Ciber diFilm Star Wars sebelum menyoroti tempat satu demi satu.

Cahaya senter Regulus menunjukan tempat pos siskamling lengkap dengan lengkap dengan para peronda yang ketiduran berselimut kain sarung.

Cahaya senter Degel menyoroti beberapa semak belukar, 9 pohon, 2 wc umum dan seekor burung hantu.

sedang cahaya dari senter Kardia hanya menoroti sebuah selokan kecil, sepasang kaki mengangkang, beberapa kunang-kunang dan beberapa toilet tradisional.

"Stooopppp….!"

Degel menghentikan sorotan senter Kardia dan memintanya meReplay sorotan lampu senternya itu.

"Tadi…? Kaki mengangkang…?" Katanya sambil narikin tangan Saint Scorpio itu.

"Asmita….!"

Teriak ketiganya sambil berlari menghampiri kaki yang mengangkang itu.

"Kenapa bisa nyungseb disini…?"

"Kenapa juga gak bersuara waktu jatuh…?"

Kata mereka mengangkat tubuh Saint Virgo yang setengahnya berada dalam air.

…

Setelah Asmita membersihkan diri dulu ditoilet setempat mereka kembali berkeliling.

Sahuuurrrrr… Sahuurrrr….

teriak mereka kembali masih dalam balutan iringan suara kentongan dan beduk.

Tidak lama kemudian.

"Stop…!" Kata Degel berhenti mendadak dan membuat Kardia yang didepan terpeleset karena tertahan Degel yang mengerem mendadak barusan.

"Apa…?" Tanya Regulus.

"Sepertinya Suara beduknya hilang lagi…!" Jelas Saint Aquarius itu menurunkan tandunya dan ternyata benar hanya ada sosok beduk diatasnya sedangkan Asmita kembali menghilang.

…

Dengan serentak mereka bertiga berlari menyoroti selokan karena ditakutkan Asmita nyebur lagi tanpa suara.

"Mit… Mitaaaa…!" Teriak Degel dan Kardia menceburkan diri keselokan, hawatir saint virgo itu tenggelam biarkan air selokannya gak terlalu dalam sedangfkan Regulus menerangi mereka dengan senternya dipinggir bersama terangnya kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disekitar selokan itu.

"Mit… Mitaaa…! Masih hidup gak sih…?" Teriak Kardia lagi.

"Kukuq… Kukuq…" Teriakan Kardia malah dijawab sama burung hantu yang memdangi mereka dari atas pohon.

"Eh… Burhan jangan ngetawain deh…!" Kata Kardia dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukannya ketawa…! Tapi suara burung hantu emang kaya gitu…! Ya kan Burhan…?" Kata Asmita yang menclok bersama burung hantu itu.

"Kenapa bisa nyangkut disana Asmitaaaaaa…!"

Jerit Tiga orang yang kaget dibawah.

…

**To Be Continue**

…

_Catatan: *Burhan dalah kependekan dari Burung Hantu… tapi diChapter ini sepertinya burung hantu itu namanya memang Burhan… (?)... mungkin…*_


	3. Chapter 2 Masak

**Chapter 2. Masak**

…

DiIstana Libra dua orang Saint lagi pada sibuk masah hidangan tuk sahur hari ini.

"Dagingnya mana…?" Tanya Sisyphos.

"Entar siGendut lagi ambil katanya…!" Jawab Dohko sembarangan.

"Eh… gak baik panggil orang kaya gitu…!" Sedikit nasihat dari sang Sagitarius biarpun dia sendiri terkekeh diam-diam.

"Habis kalo besok bisa batal…! Jadi sekarang aja panggil dia gitu…!" Alasan Dohko masih sembarangan.

"…!"

Sisyphos gak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng lalu kembali kepekerjaannya yang menguras air mata yaitu mengiris bawang merah.

…

Tidak lama Saint bertubuh besar masuk kesana dengan membawa sebongkah karung yang padat berisi.

"Itu dagingnya… yang dikarung ya…?" Tanya saint Sagitarius yang kini sibuk mengusap air matanya yang berderai deras.

"Iya…!" Jawab Rasgado. "Sissy nangis ya…?" Pikirnya sebentar.

"Itu daging apa…?" Tanya Dohko

"Dapatnya cuman daging domba…! Ayamnya kehabisan…!" Jawabnya yang masih lelah karena harus jalan kaki dari sana kepasar dan balik lagi.

"Ya… udah gak apa lah…!" Jawab kedua saint yang lagi tugas masak itu.

"Tapi kayanya dombanya besar juga…! Karungnya sampe penuh gini…!" Sissyphos memperhatikan dengan sangat jeli perut saint Taurus itu.

"Woi… woi… maksud loe apa…!" Kesal karena perutnya dianggap karung.

…

melihat sang banteng… eh sapi… eh kerbau maksudnya Rasgado marah Sisyphos mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Ya udah turunin dombanya…!" Katanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan mundur hingga mentok di Kitchen set.

Rasgado menurunkan karung yang dipanggulnya dan menumpahkan isinya kelantai dan seketika membuat Dohko Melompat kepangkuan Sissyphos.

"Buset deh…!"

"Ini dombanya…!"

Teriak kedua Saint yang dalam posisi digendong dan menggendong itu kaget karena baru kali ini melihat seekor domba berbalut warna emas yang lagi ngorok sambil meluk guling.

"Aduh gimana sih…! Masa kita mau masak si Shion…!" Teriak Saint Libra diatas pangkuan saint Sagitarius.

"Habis dagingnya kehabisan…! Dipasar cuman ada sea food aja…!" Rasgado ngasi alasan.

"Iya… tapi masa kita makan dia…! Kamu mau…?" Kata Sissyphos menjatuhkan Dohko dengan sengaja.

"Ya enggak lah…!" Jawab Rasgado yang kini mundur.

"Ya udah kamu beli ikan saja sana…! Tapi jangan si Albafica yang dikarungin…!" Kata Saint Sagitarius yang lagi bantuin temannya yang barusan dia lempar.

"Tapi ikannya juga abis pas gue pulang… ada yang borong…!" Rasgado makin mundur.

"Kalo gitu kita masak kepiting aja…! Cepet karungin si Manigoldo…!" Teriak Saint Sagitarius yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batas.

"?"

…

Suasana disana semakin ramai saja dengan perdebatan menu sahur mereka hari ini.

Dohko yang sudah berdiri kembali duduk dilantai sambil menirukan gaya meditasi ala Asmita,

"Tenang-tenang…! Tarik nafas…! Hembuskan…!" Katanya mencoba menenangkan diri dan diikuti kedua Saint lainnya yang juga ingin menenangkan suasana yang lebih panas dari kompor itu.

"Ada yang punya ide…?" Tanya Dohko kemudian setelah temperature menurun.

"Kita masak yang ada dilemari es aja…!" Jawab kedua saint lainnya yang juga ikut melakukan pose meditasi.

Sissyphos dengan lunglai berjalan menuju lemari es berpintu empat itu dan membukannya perlahan namun dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menyaksikan kalo ternyata isi lemari es itu kosong melompong.

"Cuman ada ini…!" Katanya memunjukan dua butir telur ayam yang tersisa.

"Aduh… sebenernya siapa sih yang tugas belanja hari ini…! Koq dibiarin kosong jebol kaya gitu…!" Teriak Dohko memanaskan kembali tempat itu.

Ketiganya diam sejenak lalu bersama memandangi tajam sosok yang masih tidur dengan nyamannya sambil menghisap jempolnya dan memeluk gulingnya yang sudah mulai kumal.

"Shiiiioooonnnn….!"

Teriakan mereka bersamaan.

"Apa emang sebaiknya dia aja yang dimasak…!" Pikir mereka semua.

…

**To Be Continue**

…

_Catatan: *Hal yang sering terjadi saat sahur adalah… bingung mau masak & makan apa…*_


	4. Chapter 3 Berburu

**chapter 3. Berburu**

…

DiIstana Capricorn, El-cid masih terlelap mengingat sebelumnya dialah yang jadi petugas masak jadi hari ini dia ingin tidur selama mungkin. Akan tetapi…

"Kyaaaaaaa…..!"

Teriakan Keras seakan menjebol rumah siput telinganya.

"Apaan tu…?" El-Cid tersentak bangun dengan mata terpejam sebelah.

"Huaaaaa….. Ciaaaaaa…. Ciaaaaaaaaattttttt…..!"

Teriakan itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi suara seseorang yang sedang bertarung dengan menggunakan jurus-jurus Kungfu.

…

Karena penasaran dia bergegas bangun, dan dengan masih menggunakan piayama birunya yang bergambar doraemon dia bergegas merangsak naik ke Istana Pisces.

"Albafica….! Ada… a…. pa…?" Teriak El-cid masuk sambil nendang pintu Istana Pisces dan seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"El…. Cid…!" Kata Albafica dengan sorot mata tajam, muka merah menyala angker luar biasa dan sebuah tongkat baseball ditangannya seperti orang yang ingin memakan orang.

"I…. i… iya…?" Jawab El-cid mundur karena agak takut dengan kondisi Saint Pisces itu.

"Dikaki muuuuu….!" Teriak Albafica melepaskan pukulan tongkat kearah kakinya El-cid yang langsung melompat dan merapat kedinding sedang Albafica sendiri terus melayangkan pukulan kesana kemari mengajar sosok keci yang berlarian kasana kemari dengan gesitnya.

…

"Ti… ti…kus…!"

Gumam Saint Capricorn itu tak bergerak bagai mematung didinding.

"Woi… bantuin…!" Teriak Saint Pisces dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa.

"I… i… iya…!"

El-cid clingukan Kekiri kekanan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata, tapi karena tidak menemukan apapun pada akhirnya dia mengambil sandal angry bird yang tengah dia kenakan sebagai senjata untuk membantu Albafica.

"Plak… plakkkk… plakkkk….!"

Pukulan beruntun sandal El-cid secepat kilat tapi anehnya tak ada satu pukulanpun yang mengenai sang tikus dan membuat kehebohan semakin terasa.

…

Diluar Istana Pisces.

"Albafica sahur…!"

Teriak Saint Gemini yang hari ini kebagian tugas membangunkan semua Goldies tuk makan sahur sambil menyeret sang kepiting yang sebenarnya juga mendapat tugas yang sama tapi dia malah masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Rame banget…!"

Aspros yang sayup-sayup mendengar suara dari dalam Istana itu menempelkan sebelah daun telinganya kedaun pintu.

"Merayap kesana….!"

"Iya… gue tauuuuuuu….!"

Itu adalah suara-suara singkat yang terdengar dari dalam.

"Merayap…? Apaan…? Itu suara si El-cid kan… Koq ada disini…?" Pikir Aspros kembali menempelkan daun telinganya dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

Berikut suara-suara yang didengar Gemini Aspros.

"Sini biar gue aja…!"

"El-cid… ketempat tidur…!"

"Iyaaaa…!

"Barusan nyaris berhasil…!"

…

"?"

Aspros makin gak ngerti dan penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

"Wah… didalam kayanya lagi seru…!" Kata Manigoldo yang entah sejak kapan terbangun dan ikut nguping dipintu.

"Kapan loe bangun…!" Teriak Aspros gak terlalu pelan untuk ukuran orang yang lagi nguping diam-diam.

"Sttt…! Jangan berisik…! Kita dengerin lagi…!" Kata Manigoldo ngedorong Aspros agak menjauh supaya dia bisa lebih leluasa menguping.

"Jangan mo enak sendiri donk…!" Aspros balik mendorong Saint Cancer itu.

Akhirnya Aspros dan Manigoldo jadi berebut buat nguping suara-suara yang datang dari dalam tempat itu.

…

tidak lama kemudian.

Gubbbraaakkkk….

Akibat keduanya terus berdesakan pintupun tidak kuat lagi dan ambruk.

Kehadiran mereka didalam langsung disambut sang tikus yang melompat kemuka Aspros.

"Tikuuussss…..!"

Aspros melempar tikus itu yang mendarat dengan menempel didinding dengan gaya spiderman.

"Hebat juga tu tikus…!" Kata Aspros yang kini bersiap dengan mengambil sapu lidi yang berada diluar seolah mendapat seorang lawan yang tangguh.

Sementara mereka bertiga sibuk mengejar tikus, sang Saint Cancer justru malah naik kekursi sambil menjerit-jerit kaya ibu-ibu.

"Man… bantuin donk…!" Teriak El-cid ngeliat Manigoldo malah berdiri diatas kursi.

"He…. hehe…!" Senyuman malu sang Cancer yang ogah turun dan membantu yang lainnya.

"Gak bisa diandelin…!" Gumam Saint Capricon yang kembali sibuk dengan pukulan berantai dari sandalnya.

"Kenapa…? Geli…?" Teriak Aspros yang mulai ngos-ngosan.

"Bu… Bukan… cuman jijik…!" Alasan Manigoldo masih diatas kursi membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

Dan perburuan tikuspun kian memanas.

…

**To Be Continue**

…

_Catatan: *Cerita diChapter ini berdasarkan kisah nyata loh…*_


	5. Chapter 4 Makan yuk!

**chapter 4. Makan yuk…!**

…

"Makanan dah siap ni…!"

Kata Dohko mengusap keringat dikeningnya.

Sisshyphos dan Rasgado pun tersenyum dengan lega melihat dimeja makan mereka kini telah tersaji makanan untuk santap sahur biarpun hanya nasi goreng sederhana dengan lauk telur dua butir yang dicampur nasi ditambah garam, bawang merah dan sedikit penyedap.

"Semua ini gara-gara dia…!" Dohko memandang sinis pada sahabatnya yang masih lelap dengan mulut disumbat tomat dan kini diikat meringkuk diatas hamparan karung.

"Tapi lumayan kan dari pada gak ada apa-apa…!" Sisyphos duduk letih dikursi karena capek mikir mau masak apa, kalau masaknya saja itu mudah tapi mencari solusi dalam krisis makanan seperti tadi membuatnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak cosmo dari pada melawan specter.

"Paling tidak kita bisa makan…!" Kata Saint Libra itu, namun hatinya yang sebenarnya saat ini sedang mengeluhkan sebuah penyesalan. "Tau gini mendingan gue tadi milih pergi bareng Shijima cs buat makan diluar…!"

Dohko membayangkan teman-temannya dari Next Dimension yang rencananya hari ini akan makan diresto sedang asik duduk dikursi sambil nikmatin makanan yang lezat-lezat.

…

Kenyataannya, pada saat itu mereka memang sedang makan diluar tapi bukan makan di restoran melaiknan dikaki lima pinggir jalan.

"Kaiser… ini gara-gara kamu…!" Keluh Capricorn Ijo.

"Koq gue…?" Kaiser yang lagi lahap makan mie ayamnya melihat tajam pada sosok orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Gara-gara kamu pake bawa Goldy segala…! Semua orang jadi takut…! Kita ditolak deh sama semua resto…!" Keluh saint Capricorn itu memandangi singa besar yang sedang makan dengan lahap dibelakang mereka dan membuat orang lainnya lari ketakutan bahkan tukang mie ayamnya sendiri sampai naik keatas gerobaknya.

"Jangan salahin Goldy…! Goldy kan baik… mereka aja yang Negatif thinking…!" Kata Kaiser sambil menggebrak memukul meja hingga mangkuk mie ayam Cardinale melompat cukup tinggi dan menumpahkan kuahnya keatas kepala pemakannya.

Tentu saja karena kejadian itu Saint Pisces ini langsung marah menyala.

"Udah jangan berantem…!" Shijima mencoba menenangkan mereka bertiga. "Mendingan kita makan aja dulu…! Baru entar lanjutin lagi setelah kenyang…!" Lanjutnya yang sepertinya tak ingin sahurnya jadi kacau.

"Biar gak berantem hari ini biar si Deathtoll aja deh yang bayar…!" Kata Cain dan Abel secara bersamaan disambung muntahnya saint kepiting yang kaget.

"Setuju…!" Teriak Ox dengan suara yang paling nyaring dibanding yang lain.

…

Kembali ke Istana Libra.

"Sekarang tinggal nunggu yang lain…!"

Perkataan Saint Sagitarius itu menyentak dan membuyarkan bayangan Dohko yang hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil duduk dikursinya.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, suara gaduh yang terdengar nyaring dari luar menandai kedatangan para Gold saint yang lain.

"Akhirnya datang juga…! Lama banget sih…?" Kata Dohko setengah bangkit dari meja makan.

Albafica tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberi isyarat dengan menunjukan sebuah kandang krangkeng kecil berisi seekor tikus abu-abu yang sudah lemah tak berdaya didalamnya.

"Pros…! Defteros mana…?" Tanya Saint Sagitarius yang tengah duduk dengan setengah badannya tertelungkup keatas meja.

"Gak ikut… lagi berdarah…!" Jawab Aspros yang langsung sweatdrop menyaksikan Goldies lainnya sudah bergumul dipojokan dengan muka horror.

"Ja… ja… jadi… si Defteros tu ce…?" Tanya Manigoldo yang pucat lebam.

"Ngak… bukan…! Tadi dia ketiban lemari sampe kepalanya berdarah makanya dokter nyaranin jangan dulu ikut puasa…!" Aspros berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman teman-temannya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Aspros mereka pun bisa bernafas lega dan kembali ketempat semula.

"Ngomong… ngomong… ngomong… Shion kenapa…?" Tanya El-cid ngelihat posisi Shion yang bikin sweatdropnya kembali.

"I… itu…"

…

"Akhirnya sampai…!"

Teriak Regulus dari depan pintu menghentikan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan El-cid.

"Bukannya salam dulu malah teriak-teriak…!" Sisyphos geleng-geleng yang ditanggapi senyuman manis Regulus.

"Kalian lama amat sih… tibang bangunin orang saur sambil teriak aja…!" Kata Rasgado yang sejak tadi sudah gak sabar ingin segera makan.

"Teriak sahur-sahurnya sih cuman sebentar…! Tapi nyari si Mitanya tu bikin ribet…!" Jelas Degel yang masih sibuk menggotong tandu Asmita bareng Kardia.

"?" Peri bingung melanyang-layang diatas kepala Goldies lainnya.

"Bayangin aja ya… dia sempet ngilang… lalu kita temuin lagi nyungsep diselokan… ngilang lagi, ada diatas pohon… lalu ketuker sama kucing yang lagi tidur dipagar rumah… nyangkut dimenara sutet… terakhir kita temuin dia tergantung diatas palang portal…!" Jawab Kardia menjelaskan peristiwa yang mereka alami sambil menurunkan tandu yang digotongnya bersama Degel.

"Loh… si Mita kemana lagi…?" Degel kaget karena Asmita kembali menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Itu…!" Jawab Saint Sagitarius yang menunjuk ke depan pintu dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

Didepan pintu tampak sosok Asmita yang sedang terbaring terlentang dengan kepala benjol sebesar telur.

"Mita ngapain disana…?" Tanya Kardia menghampiri saint Virgo yang masih tak bergerak.

"Kejedot pintu…!" Jawab Asmita masih tenang.

Dia masih bisa ingat dengan jelas detik-detik saat mereka memasuki Istana Libra. Regulus dan Kardia masuk duluan dengan lancar tapi dia yang masih ada diatas tandu malah kepentok tembok diatas palang pintu dan jatuh kebelakang Degel yang terakhir masuk.

…

Setelah mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan menertawakan Asmita bersama-sama, sekarang mereka telah siap menyantap makanannya, tapi tentunya semua berdo'a dulu.

Barulah setelah itu mereka segera Serbuuuuuuuuuu…..

"Stop…!" Teriak Asmita membuat yang lain terhenti tak bergerak dengan tangan memegangi sendok nasi hanya beberapa inci dari mulutnya.

"Apa lagi Mita…?" Tanya Rasgado dengan mulut penuh. (Entah kapan dimasukinnya)

"Ini karena aku merem atau ini emang udah lewat waktunya sahur…!" Kata Asmita sukar dimengerti oleh yang lain.

"?"

"Lihat…! Jamnya menunjukan kalau ini sudah pagi lewat…!" Kata Saint Virgo yang menunjuk kearah jam dinding diruangan itu.

Tersentak kaget membuat secara serempak mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada jam yang menempel didinding yang telah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit pagi.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk….!"

Jerit semua sambil duduk lemas merosot dari kursi sampai terbaring kelantai.

…

Tak lama kemudian masuk dengan terburu-buru keruangan itu dua orang yang seperti sedang dikejar rudal pemusnah masal.

"Aduh Tenma… loe koq gak ngingetin…!" Kata Yato marah-marah.

"Gue juga lupa…!" Balas Tenma yang segera mengambil kursi dan naik keatasnya.

"Tadi siang kita disuruh ganti batu jamnya sama yang baru…! Dah mati dari tadi pagi ni…!" Yato masih mengomel sambil memegangi kursi yang dinaikin Tenma yang sedang mengganti batu batrai jam diruangan itu.

"Iya jangan rewel…! Cepetan mana batrai barunya…! Sasha dah nunggu…!" Balas Saint Pegasus itu dengan terburu-buru mengganti batrai jam sampai sempat nginjek tangan Yato yang lagi pegangin kursi.

Masih dengan terburu-buru mereka berbalik sambil setengah berlari kearah pintu.

"Eh… Yat…! Mereka ngapain tidur disini…! Mana posisi Shion aneh banget lagi…!" Tanya Tenma yang masih lari ditempat sambil dorong-dorong Yato.

"Udah biarin aja… entar keburu imsak…!" Teriak Saint Unicorn yang kini balik mendorong temannya supaya cepat kembali dan meneruskan makan sahurnya yang tertunda.

…

"**The end"**

…

"_Sekian Fic special Ramadhan ini… semoga menghibur…"_


End file.
